Winter Wish
by Ambivalencia
Summary: There was a renewed temple in Kyoto, and they offered a Winter Wish for anyone who come and joy over their renewal. Yura and Ryuuji are going to go there as well. What wish do you think they are gonna pray?


_**A Winter Wish**_

_A kind of fluffy Oneshot about Ryuuji and Yura._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Standard applied. Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi._

_**Warnings:**__ I didn't know where my grammar false-s are .. If you know, please enlighten me sobs, I confused on how to repair my grammar as well. Some minor spoiler at the prologue and OOCs._

_**Summary:**__ Being a big brother of Yura Keikain is a tough job, even though you are a great omnyouji, you still could not resist a request from your cute little sister. It is to go to a crowded temple, and to pray for a tiny winter wish._

.:.:.:.

**A Winter Wish **

by: _ma-ki0313_ / dedicate this for: _Ciela Aberk_

(Happy Birthday, Dear! :b _notes below!_)

.:.:.:.

After the great battle of Kyoto, that caused massive damages in Keikain Clan, the survivors of the Keikain were trying to rebuild their one and all clan. And they did.

Few weeks afterwards, Ryuuji Keikain, was back to his usual schedule, studied at the college and met his normal human friends. He was confused on a fact that the classmates of his were getting along well after the Kurau Village incident with Yura days ago.

"Keikain-kun!" Shout one of the girls inside of his class. She and her group, with 2 boys beside her were crowding beside Ryuuji, "So, how are ya?" The boy beside him tapped on his shoulder.

The frowning Ryuuji decided to shut up and eating his lunch, sitting on the table as he read his notebook. "You're not paying attention, are you—"

"Listen up."

They got shivers on their spine. Pitiful!

"I'm eating right now ... So if you please, STOP BUDGING ME?" He said with a soft low tone. Even though it was '_soft_'—sharp and painful they might concluded.

The intense yet sharp glare Ryuuji gave to his classmates made them even afraid of asking him one more time, they felt a bit cold. "B..but Keikain-kun, we're just asking about your sister!"

He suddenly gulped and frowned.

That's shot Ryuuji to a jackpot, what were these _rascals_ wanted to ask about Yura?

"How is she?"

Oh, that question. "Why are you asking about my sister anyway?" He asked. Still focusing on his book instead of his curious classmates.

"Oh—Nothing special actually! She's just too cute to be your sister, Keikain!" The other brunette boy said.

He's angry—not angry actually, just supremely annoyed by the fact that the classmates were actually going around and asked him questions that made him skip a beat. "She's fine." he simply answered.

"That's nice to hear!"

"Anyway Keikain-kun, give this to your sister. She saved our lifes as well. It's a box of cookies! Make sure you give it to her." Another said. She lent a black box of cookies, the smell of the dry cookies could be smelt outside.

"And... we wanted to invite you and the sister of yours to go to the temple festival! Want to go?" The ponytailed girl lent Ryuuji a piece of paper, it was a pamflet. "Winter Wishes?" he stuttered.

"Yep! It said that it'll give you a winter wish!" Both of the girls smiled and energetically said.

But they were leaving the serious-looking Ryuuji all alone and smirked mysteriously, "Ridiculous." Ryuuji muttered in pity, he looked at the paper and saw the handwritting in the pamflet, it's probably something to attract teenagers.

_Am not interested_, he thought. He shooked his head as he closed his lunch box.

"That's too bad ... "

*RING*

The classes' bell was ringing loudly throughout the classes, Ryuuji exhaled, he was practically saved by it. "... What're you guys still standing here for? Scram."

They nodded and ran to their seats.

_Winter wishes, pathetic. Wishes are supposed to be pray not only at winter, but everytime morons._

.:.:.:.

Yura Keikan was still busy with her shikigami-human transformation (AN: if it was wrong, correct me sobs) and shooting the range dummies. She succeed on bursting out 4 dummies from 5 dummies. At least it was an improvement.

She exhaled and inhaled in a flustered tempo, she was exhausted, so she decided to go back to her room and changed her clothes to a new.

After she went to her room, she tidied her hair for a bit, then she exchanged her clothes to a new brand drier clothes—well ...

*BRAK*

"Yur—"

The flustered Yura noticed it in seconds, then she threw her bag unto the invader, "What the heck? You molester!" She threw away her things to that unknown invader, she gone insane—few moments afterward, she just realized that the rude invader was her brother, "Ryuuji-niichan, can you at least knock the door before you barged in?" She covered her upper body with her shirt, she blushed a little.

"Whatever, here. Cookies from my friends." He put the box on her table and opened the door to take his leave.

"Huh? Cookies?" Yura was still invaded by looming questions around, "Ryuuji-niicha—"

But the person she wanted to question was nowehere to be found, he was gone for seconds ago, "Sheesh, what he actually wants anyway .."

She then wore her clothes and went out from her room, then she saw him—her big brother Ryuuji, still in his uniform threw out a scrumpled paper with a unique blue and white colour fill in.

_What's that?_

He was gone and the peeking Yura who was curious about that paper, she walked in and took out the paper from the garbage bin, she was shocked. Utterly sweatdropped.

_**Special Winter Wishes!**_

... And blah blah blah, it talked about winter wishes and others—but there was something that peeked her interest, ... Food Stand.

Who knows? Why Yura would love to go to the temple just for food? But kidding. She interested to see how a winter wish would be fulfiled. She is interested in the winter wish okay.

*PAT PAT*

Someone patted Yura's head, she knew this fragrance, she knew this smell ... "Akifusa-niisan?" She muttered as she turned around and saw the person who patted her head lightly.

Akifusa nodded and smiled warmly to the Keikain's young omnyouji, and then he noticed the paper, "Mm? What's that, Yura?"

Yura lent the paper to Akifusa so he could read it well, "It's a winter festival in the temple." She smiled.

"Oh! A winter festival, at the renewed temple? I heard the preparation was going nice, you should go there tomorrow."

"Really? Can I?"

"Yes.—Oh, I must get going now, see you around Yura." After Akifusa excused himself, Yura decided to take a rest in her room—and she didn't know, that there was a black haired man, who had frown face, was looking at her all the time.

.:.:.:.:.

After some hard practices she gained for hours, she decided to take a bath, and she did.

She readied herself to go and sleep, thinking about tomorrow's festival. A winter wish .. What will Yura wish?

"Oh!" She forgot to eat the cookies from Ryuuji's friends. She walked to the table and opened the medium size box, it was full of small cookies, "... Well ..." ;;

She could not eat them all, could she.

_Let us see the options, .. Shall we .._

_- Akifusa-niisan _

_... Probably busy with his works, I could not barged in and asked him to eat cookies with me. ... Oh yeah, I forgot. He had a meeting with some higher ups tonight._

_- Mamiru _

_... He had changed ... And I felt awkward if I stayed with him .. Too long. I don't know .._

_- Ryuuji-niichan_

_... T..th..Shoot, he's the only option after all. But will he eat with me? Knowing him__—_

Yura brought the box of the cookies, that has not eaten by her, it's still full of the cookies. *sigh* she exhaled, she could not let the cookies wasted by, right?

.:.:.:.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

... Did she knock it too soft? "Ryuuji-niichan." she shout. ... But still, no answer. "He slept already?" Yura muttered behind her breath. "... Fine. I think the cookies will be my full course tonight—"

*BRAK*

The door was opened and leaving Yura to turn around once more.. And saw Ryuuji, who was a bit flushed. What happened..?

"What?"

He said back sharply, he brushed his eyes and looked at the person in front of him, "... Did you even think what time is now?"

"E..eh—"

He seemed drowsy and his eyes were all bloodshot, "It's 12:00 PM, Yura. Go to the damn sleep already." He muttered.

_It's 12:00 PM?_ .. She trained too much. She even didn't notice that the time flowed too quickly.

And this is very unusual, it's very odd to see him sleeping so early. "Are you really okay Ryuuji-niichan?" Yura was worried, it's just like something was happening with her brother.

"I am, dumba—"

*TAP TAP*

Yura suddenly slapped his face softly, flushed in red, his flustered and drowsy eyes were opened by the sudden action his sister gave, "You idiot! What're you—"

Yura stared at him oddly, as she glanced on his eyes intensely, Ryuuji—who lost his thought, was flushed, although, Yura didn't notice it very much. "So you're okay.." She stuttered.

"Of course I am. Dumbass." He glared at her. She glared him back—as usual, "So what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh! I forgot. Here, the cookies you gave me in the afternoon." She said. And she put forth the box to his chest, "I..I can't eat this a whole."

PFFTT, Ryuuji smirked and then he back at his usual 'expression', "What? You called me just because of this box? Moronic aren't you."

Oh, he's angry. That's what the young omnyouji thought that time, "Well sorry if I bother you! Sorry, cocky brother, it WAS fine .."

"... Scissors, Paper and Rock. The one who win will decide whether you or I eat it a whole, or together." Ryuuji said before Yura turned around and leave. "Wait Ryuuji-nii—" Ryuuji got inside his room, and Yura thought she had no other option except to follow his brother, right?

*sigh*

.:.:.:.

"How—"

"I win."

"So what the hell do you want?"

"Let's eat this together—I could not eat this many."

Yura won the simple game, it was a practical luck anyway. And Yura was totally lucky today. "Fine." Ryuuji stuttered. He picked the biggest cookies. And he ate it.

Yura grabbed one as well, and took a bite of it, "It's yummy!" She was beamed in happiness.

Ryuuji looked at his sister's beaming happiness, it seemed fun to tease her now— "You eat like a dull, Yura."

"What?" she stuttered, oh noes, the beam of happiness turned into a flashing angerness. "Fine! How about YOU eat this whole?"

"I'm joking."

How could he said that so insensitively? "... Anyway, Ryuuji-niichan—"

"What is it again? You want me to say the truth?"

... What truth.

"You eat like a normal Yura. Not a dull, I'm just playing around." ...

" ... I just wanted to ask about Winter Wishes, Ryuuji-niichan."

GULPED, he said the wrong thing. "... Forget about what I'm saying few moments ago."

"O..Oh alright. Anyway, will you come? But knowing you, probably you won't come." She suddenly stroked out a sudden question whereas she did not really know why she was asking that question to her brother.

"Won't come."

An exact answer as expected. "Why?"

"It's not going to give me anything."

"But the wishes?"

"All could done the wishes by praying everyday."

"..."

"..."

That awkward moment when both of them can't break the silencio. Oh just nice.

"I already eat my spare, so it's your turn to eat it. And I'm going back to my room. Sorry for barging in and disturbing your sleep."

... *BRAK*

"Mad at me? ... Huh."

Ryuuji glanced at the cookie he hold. And then he spaced out. Thinking of something. "...Probably I should go there. For amusement, at least."

He finally ate his spare—although it made him nauseous after moments.

.:.:.:.:.

Yura woke up a bit late than usual. Probably due the extra training she had yesterday. She looked at the clocked at it was pointed to 09:15. "Oh my, I'm late." She muttered behind her breath.

*KNOCK*

Gasp. Who is calling her? "I'm coming in."

Oh, it's Ryuuji. He with his usual black cape and a variable motives for his hakama was in Yura's room. Right now. "The festival is going to start at 10. And you just woke up now? Hah, as expected for a stupid sister of mine."

"Yeah I am. I think I was too exhausted yesterday. .. And I'm not stupid. You cocky brother."

"Fine, hurry up. We won't be late for the festival."

" ... You come too?"

"I had some businesses there."

Yura wondered, it's very unusual for him—to get a 'business' in a crowded place. Is he doing this for her?

_Scratch that thought of yours Yura. There's no way nii-sama would go with me just for me._

"Don't space up Yura. We're wasting time."

"A..Alright!"

_It's okay anyway. Let's just have some fun, at least for today ..._

.:.:.:.

Yura with her long sleeve kimono, a red suited her better than a white, don't you think? As for Ryuuji—he was still wearing his usual clothing—a unique motives for his hakama, and a black cape to cover.

They walked together to the temple. It was very crowded, please note. It was crowded. "Damnit," Cursed Ryuuji behind his breath.

Yura looked at the takoytaki stand, and then to a shooting stand—it was full of something that she could not get normally. She glanced and glanced before ... Somebody push her shoulder to another way, "Ryuuji-niisama! It's not polite, you idiot!"

"You want to play that childish game?" he whispered. " ... Fine, but hurry up."

She stared at him confusedly. It simply can't possibly be. He. Gave her a permission to play—that?

"Really nii-sama?"

He didn't answer, but Yura sured that he was nodding in his mind. Yura hastely gone to the stand, instead of Ryuuji, he followed Yura to the stand she went.

*BOOM*

Yura got a can down. She shot quite well, perhaps it was because her usual training for her shikigami transformation. "Yes!" She shout. "Another can down—I'll get that doll."

*BOOM*

She shot another, and another can down. She got a doll. After a 3 round of shooting—she won it all. She grabbed that doll and embraced it tightly, then she went to another stand— "Yura. It's getting crowded, idiot. Hurry up."

She went to the temple door and pray for the winter wishes. What will she wish? What will she pray for this cold winter wishes?

_... I wish to be a better sister for Ryuuji-niisama. Kkh, no, it's impossible—but I am wanting to wish for it .. Fine already! .. Kami-sama, I wished that I'll get closer and know my brother—even better. _

"You done? Why're you taking too damn long time for a wish?" He suddenly said. "Hurry up. I'm finished here."

"Fine fine, why're you so cocky and—"

"And ? What did you say, you idiotic sister?"

"What? You said I'm an idiot? You should said it to yourself, demonic brother—"

"Oh, so you really wanted me to kill you later at home?"

" ... I... I'm not scared against you—"

"Let's see about that."

" A ... Anyway, what were you wishing for, nii-sama?"

"It's a secret, it's my privacy idiot."

... Yura was getting this to an aggravated mood. Not good, not good. "... Fine, let's go home. I need to train with my shikigami again—" She was not that happy.

But suddenly, a loud scream was found in their ears—"Ah! Keikain-kun was here!"

_And there they are, moronic classmates, aren't they embarrassing theirselves by shouting out the damn name here? ... Che, pathetic._

"There was Yura-chan too! Ahhh! That's right! See what I said? He will bring along his cute sister!" A girl in red kimono said to her friend, "Hello there Yura-chan! Beforehands .. We wanted to thank you about the incident few days ago. Our lifes were saved by both of you."

"Ah .. It's okay." Yura smiled warmly to the girls in front of her.

"And how about the cookies we gave? It was our own handmade!"

"It's good! It's really delicious.."

"You guys, could you even shut up for seconds?" Ryuuji complained, "We're out of here—"

"Ah! Keikain-kun, how could she even had so smooth skin? I've never touched her before! And looked at her face! She looked like she was not your sister at all—she looked like—"

"Eeek—"

Yura was screaming in sensivity, it was one of her weak spot damnit, and the girls were touching it! "P..please, don't—"

"O..oh, sorry Yura-chan.. But you're so cute—"

"Aren't you guys sane about this kind of thing? And shut up, she was my sister and we're going home. Now." Ryuuji was not that happy, his classmates were as—loud as ever. And they're making Yura screamed so cutely—scratch that from mind, he really will look like a lolicon if he do think about that kind of thing.

"Keikain-kun, are you sure she is your sister?—she looked like your lolicon girlfriend—"

Ryuuji could not stand about the kind of situation anymore. He looked at his male classmate who said before—and glared sharply at him. "What the heck are you saying? I am a lolicon? Use your mind, I am not and I'll kill you guys, because you pathetically used the wrong words. To describe someone like me."

"Ryuuji-niisama! That's enough, come on let's go—and—pardon us, we have to go home right away.."

"Ooh .. That's too bad .."

"Okay then, bye bye Yura-chan! And Keikain-kun too!"

They bowed to them and leave for the stands, and for Ryuuji and Yura, they walked—not together.

"Onii-sama, wait up!"

But Ryuuji did not slowdown his movement, he still walked fastly toward their destination, and Yura needed to speed up her movement before she will have to go alone to her house. But her kimono not allowed her to, and she fell down—pathetically.

"Ouch!" She cried softly in pain. She tried to get up, and there was a hand that lent her a help. "... Ryuuji-niisan?"

"Hurry up. I still have many things to do at the house you moronic sister." He said coldly.

She grabbed his hand and standed up. And then she frustated, and went a bit mad. "And why the heck you always calling me moron, cocky brother?"

"Hah! You fell down pathetically down there, you idiot. And why should I not calling you moron? For the fact that you are a moron sister of mine."

"I'm not a moron!"

"You are."

"I am not."

Ryuuji stared at her coldly, and then he smirked cunningly, as he always do. "W..what now?"

"Nothing."

"You're not the best liar around anymore brother. Your nothing was straightly concluded that there was not nothing in your nothing."

"... Anyway, I still curious on what you wished before Yura. Is it a bunch of foods? Or a more training .. Perhaps another trivial matter? Hah, must be another pathetic wish."

Yura glanced throught the sky, and saw granules of white things fell down from the blank sky. It was a snow icicles. And they were cute.

Yura touched one of them, and saw what was on her hand right now, and then she smiled. "Ryuuji-niisan, what can I do for you at home later on?"

"Heh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"I wanted to help you, at least today."

"Hah, what thing that knocked you out yesterday, until it made you looked so weird like this?"

"Come on, stop teasing me! It's not like you're not weird today."

*PAT*

Ryuuji suddenly patted on her head softly, and then he smirked! He said, "Then troubled yourself on a mission tomorrow. There was a big youkai in the north."

"Right."

And suddenly, Ryuuji halted his walk, and turned around to see her. He smirked cunningly, his hair was flewn by the way of the wind flew toward them. And then he lent her a gift, "I found a hairpin back at the temple. Probably it'll be any of use to you. And honestly, it really did not suit you."

Yura with her annoyance, made an angry face of hers. And then she said, "Yes I know I'm ugly. But at least if you want to give something—be nice, you really are a demonic brother."

"But it really did not suit you, idiotic Yura."

She flushed, she took the hairpin and wore it on her hair. She felt that it was suited so well for her, "You really are lying, aren't you?"

But the black haired man did not hear her voice again, he was steps more forward than Yura. And Yura decided to walk slowly and see his back, as she smiled cherishly to him. She felt happier than yesterday. And she know why.

_Kami-sama, maybe my wish really did come true. I felt I was a step more closer to know my brother well. So .. The winter wish was really fulfilled well, wasn't it._

_.:.:.:.:._

_Author's Notes: Owari! Thank you for reading this weird fanfiction. And I'm sorry for Ryuuji and Yura 's OOCness in this fanfiction. I terribly sorry for the disturbance._

_Notes for Ciela Aberk: Happy sBelated/s (Late) Birthday! I'm sorry I could not make the fanfiction way earlier or at your birthday. I'm a bad friend, I know. Sobs. And sorry if you are not enjoying this. I'm trying my hard to supress the block. .. Okay._

_And reviews! I'll give you cookies! D8_

_-ma-ki0313 / a-nobodyxiii_


End file.
